


Чужое лицо

by Anaquilibria, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Внеконкурс [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Hart, Established Relationship, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, PWP, Top Eggsy, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: Гарри всё время замечает, как Эггзи теперь похож на него.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — Короткий Хвост.
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды геронтофилии.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kingsman and all related indicia are trademarks of Marv Films and Twentieth Century Fox. ©

Гарри всё время замечает, как Эггзи теперь похож на него.

Если быть точным — не на него, а на Галахада; на видимость, созданную Гарри, чтобы надёжно закрыться.

Сейчас, когда Эггзи стал одним из «Кингсмэн», чужое лицо — лицо Гарри — всё равно не держится на нём. Это едва заметно, отличий ровно столько же, сколько между заказным костюмом и идеально подходящим, но всё же покупным. Эггзи переигрывает, хотя это видит только сам Гарри.

Эггзи всё ещё не привык к своему второму имени; он выдаёт это одним крохотным движением назад, остаточным желанием обернуться и заметить Гарри рядом с собой. Теперь, по крайней мере, Гарри действительно может оказаться рядом — и он старается не думать о тех нескольких месяцах, в которые считался мёртвым, в которые его не было за спиной Эггзи. Эггзи редко говорит об этом; в основном он просто обещает дать Гарри по морде за ещё одну попытку умереть.

Скорей всего, если бы он не вернулся, рано или поздно Эггзи стал бы лучшим Галахадом, чем сам Гарри. Хотя не то чтобы Гарри устроил такой вариант развития событий.

Создал же по образу и подобию на свою голову.

Возможно, поэтому Гарри больше всего нравится, когда на Эггзи нет вообще ничего.

Эггзи медленно раздевается, не включая свет, и с каждым снятым предметом всё больше превращается в самого себя. Он ослабляет узел, стягивает галстук через голову — до сих пор не научился толком завязывать — и растрёпывает причёску; пара прядей падает на лоб, и так Эггзи куда меньше похож на молодую версию Гарри.

Гарри лежит на кровати полностью одетый, в чёртовом рабочем костюме, и уже хочет снять брюки и закинуть ноги на голые плечи Эггзи, матово поблёскивающие в темноте, но Эггзи нравится его терпение — и Гарри терпит.

Эггзи вышагивает из штанов и забирается на кровать, разводит ноги Гарри в стороны и трёт его член сквозь ткань. Гарри лениво прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как теплеют щёки, и Эггзи хмыкает, спускает с него брюки и трусы, поглаживая член.

Когда Эггзи только начинает возбуждаться, он ласков и нетороплив, расслабленно лежит на Гарри и больше тычется губами в лицо, чем целует. Самому Гарри всегда нравился быстрый секс — снять напряжение и хватит — но Эггзи приучает его к другому, и каждый раз это удивительно хорошо.

— Давай, не спи, — командует Гарри, бросая Эггзи смазку и презерватив.

С предвкушающей улыбкой Эггзи суёт в сухую дырку сразу оба смазанных больших пальца и разводит их в стороны, сосредоточенно уставившись — рот приоткрыт, лицо такое же покрасневшее, как, наверное, у самого Гарри. Наслаждается видом, поганец.

Он трётся носом о колено Гарри, и это простое прикосновение вдруг выбивает из лёгких воздух. Гарри подаётся назад, надеваясь на пальцы в надежде поторопить Эггзи, и тот наконец теряет притворную невозмутимость, резко вдыхая.

Теперь в Эггзи нет ничего от Гарри, теперь только он сам — вспотевший, возбуждённый и переставший сдерживаться — и он резко вытаскивает пальцы, тянется к Гарри и целует его, цепляя узел галстука Гарри.

— Подними руки, — просит Эггзи. — Так.

Он связывает Гарри запястья за головой его же галстуком, крепко, но ненадёжно, чтобы Гарри легко мог выпутаться. Впрочем, Гарри не станет — не сейчас, когда Эггзи, помедлив, гладит его по взмокшей чёлке и смотрит серьёзно, и под его взглядом Гарри почему-то хочется закрыть глаза.

Эггзи беспорядочно шарит ладонями под его рубашкой, сжимает соски, обхватывает бока и не выдерживает, дёргает пуговицы, пытаясь расстегнуть.

— Видел бы ты себя сейчас, — хрипло говорит он, справляясь с пуговицами. — Пиджак, рубашка, очки и голый зад.

Гарри собирается с мыслями; это трудно сделать, когда руки Эггзи соскальзывают со вспотевшей кожи и каждое движение ощущается намного острее.

— Эггзи, — отвечает он сухо и — с огромными усилиями — сдержанно, глядя ему в глаза сквозь очки, — будь так добр, не трепись и выеби меня.

И Эггзи резко вскидывает его ноги себе на плечи. Смазки недостаточно, Эггзи входит в него сразу на всю длину, грубо и чуть больно, именно так, как нужно. Член уже давно пачкает полы рубашки; Гарри дёргается, чтобы наконец подрочить, но Эггзи удерживает его руки на месте, и эта кажущаяся — почти настоящая — беспомощность заводит нестерпимо. Гарри подмахивает и сжимается, каждый раз вырывая из Эггзи шипение, и раскачивается в крепкой хватке, притираясь горящей задницей плотнее.

Эггзи меняет ритм, как любит, всякий раз неожиданно; он придерживает Гарри за ноги и почти останавливается, едва ощутимо покачиваясь. Гарри шлёпает его пяткой по спине, поторапливая, и уже собирается просить, но Эггзи снова начинает размеренно вколачиваться в него, вырывая короткие выдохи. Он крепко держит Гарри под задницей, поглаживает кончиками пальцев, и контраст прикосновений обездвиживает. Гарри едва может отвечать, но Эггзи, кажется, это и не нужно — он и без того весь сконцентрирован на нём, смешно глядя из-под растрепавшейся чёлки.

Гарри даже ненадолго отвлекается от собственного возбуждения, когда Эггзи всаживается в него до предела и замирает, выгнувшись и кончая с длинным стоном; Эггзи не отрывает плывущего взгляда от Гарри, и тот невольно облизывает сухие губы, заставляя Эггзи дёрнуться со сдавленным: «Блядь!» Он медленно выходит, и задница Гарри неприятно пустеет.

— Ммм... Счас, — невнятно обещает Эггзи, переводя дыхание.

Он ложится на Гарри, и Гарри тут же пользуется возможностью потереться о влажную кожу, чувствуя, как Эггзи слегка подаётся навстречу. Он целует грудь Гарри шумно и мокро, ласкает кожу языком, спускаясь к члену, и когда он просто берёт в рот и сглатывает, перед глазами всё плывёт. Гарри с трудом опускает связанные руки вниз, пиджак елозит по коже, и Гарри путается пальцами в волосах Эггзи, не прижимая его голову, но только держась за них.

Ему кажется, что он вот-вот кончит, — но тут Эггзи с чмоком выпускает член, и Гарри давится возмущённым возгласом, когда в следующий момент язык, оставив мокрую дорожку, широко лижет дырку.

Эггзи потрахивает Гарри языком, бесцельно водя пальцами по бёдрам; Гарри не выдерживает, сгребает член, головка касается смятого галстука, и Гарри с хрипом кончает, судорожно дёргаясь в попытках глубже насадиться на язык. Эггзи продолжает мягко шевелить им и тепло дышит, продлевая удовольствие, пока Гарри вздрагивает.

Гарри со вздохом выпрямляет ноги и подтягивает Эггзи к себе.

— Помочь тебе раздеться? — сонно бормочет тот в поцелуй, распутывая потерявший всякий вид галстук.

— Лежи.

Отлепляя от себя промокшую ткань, Гарри смотрит на Эггзи, такого привычного сейчас, тёплого и расслабленно улыбающегося. На стуле рядом неаккуратной кучей лежит костюм, издалека неотличимый от костюма Гарри, сверху блестят очки, и на какой-то момент Гарри откровенно по-дурацки хочет сжечь всё это на заднем дворе.

Но, конечно же, он не будет.


End file.
